


Своя цена

by whisky_soda



Category: Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Размещение: только с разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote>





	Своя цена

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: только с разрешения автора

Они выбрали этот мир, потому что в другом жил Кот, в третьем существовал кто-то неизвестный, а разговоров о четвертом мать всячески избегала.  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш, — откликалась дочь, послушно кивала и шла следом через щель к другой реальности.   
Та оказалась малым, постоянным мирком с каким-то странным внутренним течением. Даже без объяснений матери каждым своим волоском дочь чувствовала — это был мир, переваривающийся в своем коконе. Где тот, кто его сплел? Дочь застыла на месте и попыталась представить. Но не смогла. Она знала только себя, мать и смутные тени, тревожившие их Дом. Рожденная недавно, она в первый раз совершала прогулку. Дочь была почти слепа и послушно следовала за матерью.  
— Так надо, — сказала мать, покидая сети их Дома. Она даже не обернулась на крик своих братьев и сестер.   
— Так надо, — послушно откликнулась дочь и забыла место, где родилась.

— Это корм, — мама приподняла ее голову. — Единственный его минус в том, что он живой и двигается. Он глупый, доверчивый и очень вкусный. Нам не будут нужны другие миры и опасные путешествия через щели. Нам с тобой хватит этого.  
Дочь чувствовала — голос мамы изменился, стал новым. Она никогда еще не ощущала мать настолько другой: сильной и азартной. В воспоминаниях мама могла быть довольной и сыто-уставшей. Дочь впервые подумала о том, что та может бросить ее и уйти на охоту.   
Она застыла, прислушиваясь к странному запаху новых эмоций. В их мире не было еды. Их мир был чист. Еду добывали извне: ее приносили, уже пойманную, закутанную в кокон, переваренную — готовую. Однажды она бы тоже принесла в их мир что-то чуждое. А теперь они сами ушли. Дочь не знала, как следует задать вопрос “почему?”. Мама ведь сказала: "Так надо".

Кажется, этот мир мог влиять на их чистое существование. От него кружилась голова, хотелось есть. Он что-то требовал и настойчивей, чем мать, просил идти следом за ним, остаться. Дочь начала понимать, почему они пришли именно сюда. Почему, по словам мамы, сюда уходили умирать. Отсюда не хотелось уходить. И, быть может, дочь впервые бы расстроилась, если бы ей сказали, что пребывание здесь не навсегда.   
Она удивленно вздохнула.   
Мать довольно улыбнулась и погладила ее.  
— Этот мир самый хитрый, — голос матери, непривычно довольный, растягивающий слова и пахнущий чем-то странным, дрожал. Мать шумно дышала, обнимала ее, жалела. Дочь казалась ей калекой: она не знала прелести охоты и всегда питалась с чужой помощью.  
— Говорят, твой дед, попав сюда старым и безмозглым, съел себя сам,— мать клацнула челюстями и лизнула дочь в лоб. Ту трясло: новые слова и чувство изобилия еды сыпались на голову странными сочетаниями чего-то непонятного. Дочь хотела спрятаться, уйти в еще большую тьму — она потянулась к своим глазам. Но мать ее остановила, как и раньше, когда она уползала на самый край Дома.  
— Я научу тебя видеть здесь, охотиться и выстраивать свои собственные сети. Мы будем единственными, — шепнула она и вновь потянула дочь за собой. Та споткнулась, чуть не упала. Ноги свело судорогой — слишком много еды, много вкуса — этот мир начинал переваривать их.

***

— Чтобы видеть, надо просто взять что-нибудь от этого мира. Это правило всех реальностей, — мать огляделась. На дочь было бесполезно надеяться: почти слепа, совсем бестолкова, но все-таки очень нужна. Она забилась в какой-то угол и тряслась, облизывая свое тело — куда могла дотянуться, — очищая его от эмоций, жадно поглощая их. Страх — самая легкая добыча. И на своем собственном ужасе можно прожить дольше. А потом съесть саму себя. Поэтому мать и взяла с собой дочь. Чтобы оттянуть этот момент, и, если придется, однажды выпить дитя. Ведь для плетения своего Дома у голода нужно было выкупить время.   
— Осторожней, дорогая, — мать подобралась к ней. — Сейчас я сплету нам новые сети, и мы отпразднуем твое второе рождение. Ведь я люблю тебя, — она улыбнулась, погладила по голове, слизнув остатки страха, и довольно зажмурилась. 

Когда боится жертва, осознающая свою смерть, ее ужас портится слишком быстро, гниет от обреченности. Но если существо вновь пришло в этот мир и еще ничего не знает, то его страх — самый желанный, он бьет фонтаном, брызжет во все стороны. Этот страх рвется и переполняет; отменное блюдо. Была и другая еда, намного слаще и желанней, но страх был самым доступным в их мире простых правил охоты. Это и сгубило Семью — однажды на телах сестер и братьев стали появляться гнойники. Страх испортился. Он сгнил, стал грязью. Жертвы перестали бояться. И смысла оставаться с бестолковой, сходящей с ума Семьей не было. 

Мать вздохнула и осторожно выпустила первую нить. Она была совсем не против построить временный Дом на ужасе второго рождения своей дочери. Потом у них будет шанс оплести своим царством этот мир. Сейчас же нужен был надежный кокон подальше от земли. Дочь слаба, а глупая еда была большой, неповоротливой и часто махала своими несуразными конечностями.

Дочь взвыла, забилась, засучила ногами в углу. Она дотянулась до своих глаз и осталась в темноте.  
— Глупышка, — ласково погладила ее по голове мать, тут же очутившаяся рядом. — Зачем же ты?  
Боль дочери была невкусной. Пока мать ела, крепко держа в лапах своего последнего ребенка, она осматривалась.  
— Вот. Так будет правильно. И красиво, — она подхватила ее и потащила, не забывая есть и гладить по голове. Ведь Дочь могла захлебнуться.

***

— Будут у моей доченьки новые глазки, красивые глазки, — мама обнимала нежно. Она уже объелась, и полный желудок готовой паутиной тянул ее к полу, к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Мать кашляла и сплевывала кусками смешанных нитей. Это напоминало ей о Коте. И ее тошнило еще больше. Мать вздыхала и тяжело переносила вес с одной ноги на другую, временами почти заваливаясь на туго спеленатую дочь. И все же мать продолжала свою работу. Аккуратно придерживая голову дочери, она дарила ей новые глаза. Дочь уже не брыкалась, не выла, не умоляла — с каждым новым уколом она лишь тихо выдыхала и выплевывала попавшую в рот жидкость, в которую превратились ее собственные слепые глаза. Она слушала голос матери. И думала, что ей безразлично, будет она видеть или нет. Она знала, что любит мать и что та любит ее тоже. И чувствовала: любовь гораздо вкуснее страха. 

Мать была слишком увлечена работой, чтобы заметить, как принюхивается дочь, как тянется и вздыхает — не от боли, от нового вкуса. В их чистом мире было знание — кристально ясное, дающее способности и совершенно несъедобное. В их мире была еда из чуждых мест, как грязь, от которой тошнило посреди идеальной белизны, но которая была необходима — и они с жадностью бросались на нее, разрушая чистое существование.

И когда посреди разноцветных и непонятных пятен дочь впервые в жизни увидела свое отражение в белых нитях еще не готового Дома, она решила, что останется здесь навсегда. Она не знала, как выглядели ее глаза раньше. Сейчас они были большими, идеально круглыми, с дырками, через которые проходили нити, связывающие их с телом. Они были черными — в тон ее коже.   
Потом, много позже, она узнает, что они называются пуговицами, что они бывают разными. И для своих новых детей она насобирает целую коллекцию.  
Дочь повернула голову: мать смотрела на нее точно такими же глазами и улыбалась. С нее капала любовь. И казалось, что ничего другого с ними никогда не было.

— Теперь ты научишься ходить, плести и охотиться, — мама погладила ее по голове.   
Дочь, все еще окутанная паутиной, смотрела на нее. Иногда мир пропадал, крутился, плыл пятнами — и ее подташнивало.   
— У всего своя цена, дорогая, — мама улыбнулась и оставила ее так. — Полежи, встанешь — упадешь.  
И ушла, унося любовь с собой. Та капала кляксами, задевая сплетенные нити — дочь не могла дотянуться до них. Она лежала в сетях и смаковала последние крохи.

Она думала о том, что теперь будет другая любовь, которую можно чувствовать и есть. Дочь смотрела вслед матери — хватит ли любви одного существа на всю жизнь? Она облизнулась. Еще предстояло разобраться, что есть что в этом мире, и выпить досуха мать, оставшись в белом одиночестве Дома-из-страха.   
А пока дочь просто смотрела матери вслед и не могла закрыть глаза.


End file.
